1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, display devices, e.g., organic light-emitting display devices including thin-film transistors (TFTs), are attracting attention, since the display devices may be implemented in mobile devices, e.g., smartphones, tablet personal computers, super-slim laptop computers, digital cameras, video cameras, and portable information terminals, as well as in electronic/electric products, e.g., super-slim televisions. The display device require sealing between upper and lower substrates to protect elements therebetween, e.g., an organic light emitting diode, from the outside.